Underneath
by Genius of Hardwork
Summary: A Christmas party is never complete without eggnog, a large glistening tree covered in ornaments, and mistletoe's that are over every doorway of the house! Merry Christmas Everyone!


**This is a simple Christmas oneshot, enjoy!**

**I own nothing for Haru Wo Daiteita, all rights reserved to Youka Nitta!**

* * *

><p><em>Underneath<em>

"Honestly Katou, I don't understand how you could possibly be so energetic in such cold weather, I feel frozen from all the snow everywhere!" Iwaki asked his blonde-lover, his fingers frozen as he nuzzled deeper into his large coat, trying to gain warmth as he caught sight of Shimizu's home.

"Iwaki-san, you could always ask for a hug if you need the extra warmth~" Katou teased, nudging towards his older lover as he gained a thorny glare, an idiotic smile continuously plastered onto his face, even after realizing the raven-haired mans unamused expression.

"Don't get near me. We're almost at Shimizu's house, and considering _you _I wouldn't like to make a scene." Iwaki turned away, noticing his lovers arm lock into his own as he snapped his head towards him, a kiss being stolen away as Katou giggled playfully at him, unable to refrain from messing with his stiff lover. "You're just begging me to hurt you, aren't you…?" Iwaki growled in a low tone, his teeth gritted together as he tried his best to hide any signs of amusement in Katou's foolish actions.

"Iwaki-san, you're lips are so cold."

"Oh gee, I wonder _why_! I must be cold because of how bright the _sun _is shinning!" He removed his left hand from the comfort of his pocket, pointing it towards the eerie moon, along with the rolling fog that was eclipsing the sky.

"Iwaki-san, you're silly." Katou coughed.

"And I'm married to an idiot." He rolled his eyes, gripping the handles to the boxy paper bag he was holding, Shimizu's gift resting easily within. "Let go, we're here." The older man tried to pull away, yet Katou's persistence made Iwaki's efforts futile. "Honestly, you've been sticking to me like glue more than usual lately, what's with that?"

"Iwaki-saaaan, I only came back home yesterday! After a two month leave, didn't you miss me?" His amber orbs glowed brightly, Katou's eyes beaming as if a lost puppy begging at its owner for a treat.

"Of course I missed you, but after last night those needy emotions of yours should've already been cleared!" The two lovers slowly walked up the steps to Shimizu's home, Iwaki ringing the doorbell as they both waited for an answer.

"I knooow, but one night alone doesn't fathom how much I missed my Iwaki-san~" Sliding his arm down his lovers back, Katou gave a tight squeeze to Iwaki's bottom, the older man shivering at the action as he turned around in anger.

"Honestly…" a vein began to throb on his temple, "You're such an IDIOT!" Thrashing his fist towards the blonde-haired mans skull, Katou let out a yelp, beaded tears forming on his eyes as the pain circulated through his body.

"Ouuuuch…" Katou moaned, as Shimizu opened the door to her sanctuary moments later, her face expelling rays of joy at the sight of the two actors.

"Iwaki-san! Katou! It's great you two were able to make it." Leading them inside, the two men followed behind her, marveling at the magnificent decorations that cladode the walls and living room.

"Wow Shimizu, I never knew you took Christmas so seriously, considering we're not even Catholic." Iwaki laughed, noticing the large Christmas tree that shinned brilliantly in the room beside them, its color a healthy green while ornaments laid side by side each other, their colors portraying every shade of the rainbow as they all individually were the equivalence of eye candy, meant to allure and capture those who passed by it. "Goodness Shimizu, you really have out done yourself."

"Why thank you, Iwaki-san. I always seemed to enjoy Christmas the most, compared to other holidays. I'm not sure why, I guess it was just the atmosphere."

"Iwaki-san…the room's spinning…" Katou muttered; his head still throbbing from Iwaki's hard hit.

"Katou, are you alright?" Shimizu asked, hearing his low voice whisper something to her client, although she wasn't completely sure of what exactly.

"Don't mind him; he's just tired since he just returned from a two month shoot yesterday." Iwaki shrugged, leaving it at that as a large crash was heard from the kitchen, jolting the three adults as a scream followed it.

"YUMI DID IT."

"Oh no…" Shimizu sighed, rubbing her forehead as she raised her low head. "KYOKO, THAT BETTER NOT HAVE BEEN MOM'S FAVORITE PLATE." The flustered woman yelled back, noticing a pouty face rear through the side of the door way.

"I never knew you had a sister, Shimizu." Iwaki asked, his head crocking to the side as he noticed his manager's face become brightly flushed with color.

"Well, she's technically my half sister, but we fight as though we're fully related." She admitted, her shoulders slumping at the cold reality. "Anyways, meet Kyo-"

"Ohhh…" she barged in suddenly, her bright chocolate colored eyes staring deeply at Iwaki-san, filling herself in between the gap of himself and Shimizu. "So YOU'RE Iwaki-san! You look _much_ more handsome in person, compared to those crappy magazines." She marveled, making the raven-haired man a bit uneasy at the sudden attention.

"Thank you very much for the compliment. You must be Kyoko, it's a pleasure to meet you." Iwaki shinned a professional smile, causing the young adult below him to simply admire him even more, mesmerized by his aura and built body.

"Hey, Kyoko," Shimizu called, her voice less than cheery as a dark cloud of suspicion loomed over her. "Last time I showed you a picture of Iwaki you said he wasn't you type. Mind explaining?"

"Ohh pish posh nee-chan, things change~" She spoke, using hand gestures to further emphasize her point as she turned back to Iwaki, simply adoring his ghastly gray orbs. "But really Iwaki-san, you sure are a beauty. You're single, right? I bet you haven't been tied down with a wife ri-"

"ACTUALLY, Iwaki-san _is _taken." Katou stepped forward, his jealous façade rearing its ominous head once again as the younger lover stared down at Kyoko with displeasure.

"And you are?"

"His _wife_. Sorry, but Iwaki-san isn't interested, especially since we're together happily." Katou spoke in an as-a-matter-a-fact tone, his posture poised dominantly as he showed no signs of weakness towards the less then satisfied lady before him.

"Huh. First of all, Iwaki-san, can't you do better then this lowly bred Chihuahua?"

"Who are you callin' a Chihuahua!"

"Second, I thought you two broke up ages ago?"

"We have not! Iwaki-san and I have been together for a good six years, and we don't plan on separating!" Katou spoke, putting an arm on his lover's side to draw him in closer, catching him by surprise as Iwaki pushed him away, scolding him for doing that in front of others.

"Yeah, happily." Kyoko rolled her eyes, trying to refrain from snickering at the foolish sight before her.

"Anyways, Kyoko, where's Yumi?" Shimizu finally asked, trying to ignore the quarreling couple that rested beside her. "I haven't see her since you two first arrived."

"Beats me, probably reading somewhere." She shrugged, giving a short yawn at the un-amusing evening she'd had so far. Then again, with the addition of those two actors, hopefully that would change. "Katou, do you always stick to Iwaki-san that much? It looks as if you're trying to connect yourself to him, it's rather creepy." She admitted, snarling a bit a she noticed Iwaki slowly edge away from him.

"Who cares if it's creepy, if I could, I would stay beside Iwaki-san's side all day, everyday!" Katou proclaimed; nuzzling himself onto his lover's shoulder as the older man tried to push him off.

"Katou…let go before I make you see stars again." The raven-haired man threatened, the thin string holding together his composure just about to snap.

"But Iwaki-saaaan, I need an energy boost!"

"Katou, I suggest you let go before your precious husband makes you lose another couple hundred brain cells. And considering it's _you_, you're gonna need them."

"Shimizu! Why didn't you warn us your sister was so mean!" Katou cried, crushing Iwaki in his grip as the older man began to lose his patience.

"I'm giving you to the count of three…Let go, Katou." He warned, his voice low and threatening.

_I feel like I'm in a room filled with kids… _Shimizu thought to herself, unable to accept the fact at how immature each of them were acting. _"_Well, I guess Yumi will come up sooner or later." She scratched her head, wondering where the shy girl could have gone. "By the way, Iwaki-san, would you like to help me in the kitchen? There are some matters I'd like to talk to you about." Shimizu spoke, walking towards the room as she stared back at the crowded group.

"Oh, of course. Katou, let go, now." Finally, the younger man agreed, lazily dropping his arms from his beloved's thin torso as he walked away, left alone with the spawn of Satan as they both stared at each other, not saying a word and remaining motionless in their places, but simply staring. As if two statues that were frozen in time, seconds felt like hours as a silent battle of strength was being played.

"Well, I'm off. Gotta finish decorating the house. Nee-chan, do you have a small step ladder!"

"In the hallway closet, next to the bathroom!" She responded back, "And I don't see why you have to yell when it only takes you three steps to get in here!" Shimizu asked in a baffled tone, popping her head from the room as she returned to her client's side.

"Thank you~" And with that, the young sister left.

"Decorating? The house is already covered, what more do you need to add?" Katou asked, noticing nearly every corner armed with something bright and overly festive.

"Mistletoes." She spoke simply, grabbing her bag as she opened the lid, revealing dozens of individually prepared decorations that could be easily pinned onto any surface.

"Mistletoes? Why on earth would you want tho-" Katou stopped, frozen at the realization as he felt the blood rushing to his head. "KYOKO, don't tell me you're planning on getting a kiss from **_my_** Iwaki-san!" he asked, his tone demanding for an answer as he noticed the lack of shame in her eyes.

"And what if I did?"

"You can't do that, he's already taken!"

"God you're such a baby, it's just a kiss. Besides, not like I'll give him anything nasty, I'm clean. So stop your complaining. Honestly, I bet you cry more than my three month old niece, and she _**loves**_ causing a ruckus." Heading towards the kitchen, Kyoko quickly pinned mistletoe above the door way, in the bedrooms, the bathroom, and anywhere else that had qualified as a room. In no time, all were placed in their own specific area, and she found herself satisfied at her hard work.

"Hey, Kyoko." Katou called out, his hands resting tightly on his waist as he stared at her with fierce eyes. "As long as I'm here, I'm going to make sure you don't steal a kiss from my Iwaki-san's lips, so your plans are ruined."

Once again, they stared at each other, amber clashing with brown as the contest had ended with the young adults snorting laughter, mocking her enemy as she began to walk away. "Sure sure, try your best _wifey_."

"HEY, I'm not kidding! To save the innocence of Iwaki-san's lips, I will defeat you, you vile girl!" Katou shouted back, trying to appear chivalrous while Iwaki sighed at the hearing of his lovers obnoxious yelling voice.

"Honestly, he gets so worked up over nothing…" Iwaki sighed, tossing the salad lightly as he moved the bowl aside, beginning to put tomato slices while he placed them with the lettuce.

"But you have to admit, it's rather cute, and very entertaining; seeing him get worked up over insignificant matters. Your life must never be boring with him around, Iwaki-san." Shimizu giggled, able to hear the argument of her sister and Katou as she smiled, enjoying how the afternoon was lighting up.

"I guess…but that man needs to stop acting like a child, one second he'll be yelling at Yumi and the next their blaming each other for who bumped into the fancy vase."

"Iwaki-san, I don't even own a fancy vase, so it's safe." This conversation may have been simple, but it was highly entertaining. "Anyways, I hope you don't mind me asking for your help in the kitchen, my husband won't be returning from Kyoto until Christmas day, and Kyoko is no help in the kitchen." She admitted, remembering the fact that just recently she had to clean up her favorite porcelain cup.

"It's quite alright Shimizu, but wasn't there something you wanted to discuss with me?" Iwaki asked, noticing Shimizu rummage through something in the cabinet with the corner of his eye, a bit nervous if there were any serious news he was meant to be told.

"Oh no, it was nothing Iwaki-san. I was just hoping that would stop Katou from following you, since I wouldn't want to see you hurt him anymore this evening, due to his foolishness." Shimizu laughed, noticing the large bump mark that had grown on his head when she opened the door that night, realizing entirely the reason for his injury. "Honestly though, I wonder what those two are doing, they're going to turn my house upside down."

"Who knows…" Iwaki imagined, tempted to sneak a peak at their activities. "Goodness, Katou's already thirty, he should really act his age. By the way, how old is Kyoko?"

"Yumi and Kyoko are both twenty-one, their twins. I haven't seen Yumi all night, except for when she first arrived, but those two sisters are identical. If they wore the same clothes and had the same attitude, you wouldn't be able to tell them apart; aside from the little mole on Yumi's neck. But thankfully their both different, I wouldn't want them fooling around with me every chance they got; I'm too old for that."

"I can understand that." He smiled, mixing in the different vegetables with the salad. "My, what I would give to be in my twenties again." The older man reminisced, remembering all the numerous activities and sports he participated in, not having to slow down or stop because of his aging bones. It really was great to be young, but too bad such a dream had ended long ago.

"By the way, Iwaki-san, do you think you can get the camera that's on the table beside the door? I left it there earlier and I want to check if I took enough pictures of the house. I would get it myself, but if I stop mixing this eggnog for another minute, it won't turn out as good as last years." She spoke, trying to remember if she had taken any pictures of her daughter in her favorite Christmas dress, the one with the white sash that folded itself perfectly into its dark red surroundings.

"Of course, one second." Leaving the kitchen, Iwaki noticed the silver piece of technology quickly, walking towards it until he noticed a slender hand pick it up, a mischievous grin plastered onto Kyoko's flawless face, as he leaned seductively against the wall besides her, simply locking eyes with the confused actor before her.

"Is nee-chan looking for _this_?" She asked, her voice silly as Katou popped his head from the hallway, staring venomously at Kyoko as Iwaki was oblivious at his deathly stares.

"Oh yes, she is, thank you." The older man reached out for the camera, but the young flirt simply snapped her hand away.

"Alright, but I think nee-chan forgot to tell you about her other camera. This one is pretty glitch and old, but her new one is much better. She left it in here, so you want to come get it?" Walking towards the doorway, Iwaki new nothing of the mistletoe that was only a few steps away from him.

"Oh, thank you." Iwaki said, Katou about to pounce as he noticed that his lover was only seconds away from being caught in that witches trap. "But Shimizu asked for this camera in particular, so although it may not be the best, this is the one she asked for. Thank you though." Grabbing the small device from her grip, Iwaki retreated back to the kitchen, Kyoko's jaw dropped to the floor, questioning herself on how her plan hadn't worked.

"B-But Iwaki-sa-"

"Kyoko what do you keep complaining about?" Shimizu asked, leaving the kitchen as she bumped into Iwaki, apologizing at her clumsiness as she noticed her sisters eyes widen with shock, muttering unexplainable sentences as she grunted. "What happened _now, _Kyoko? Break a nail?" Racing towards her side, Kyoko tried to push her away from her spot, trying to move her steady body as she cheeks flushed red. "Goodness, what is it now?"

"MOVE."

"Huh?"

"Just, MOVE nee-chan!"

"Umm Iwaki-san, why don't we get something to drink in the living room? The punch sure is good!" Katou asked uneasily, trying to shake him off from his arm as he questioned his sudden appearance. Looking above the four of them, Iwaki noticed what the entire ruckus had been about. Turning back, he also found a clue that emphasized why Kyoko tried to lead him into the living room. "So _this_ is what you two are worried about?" Iwaki asked, noticing the guilty looks from his lover and Shimizu's sister.

"What is, Iwaki-san?" His manager asked, still oblivious to the entire situation.

"Look above." The older man pointed, noticing Shimizu's face explode into a dark red, turning to her sister, only to notice her staring at the wooden floor below them. "Well, a mistletoe doesn't necessarily have to be on the lips…" Iwaki spoke to himself, as the younger women before him became jittery.

"Iwaki-san, let's just forget about it, it's nothing important!" She tried to persuade, unable to comprehend why she had become so nervous. Iwaki stared back at her, but simply gave a modest smile.

"Shimizu, don't worry. Here, give me your hand." He requested, as Katou and Kyoko exchanged glances with each other, unsure what to expect. Agreeing without question, Shimizu's slender arm was taken hold of by Iwaki's, hit warm touch comforting as Shimizu felt her pulse escalate to new levels, unable to refrain herself from breathing in short, quick rhythms. As he lowered his head slightly, Iwaki elegantly kissed the back of her hand, his manager nearly about to see stars after her seductive client had finished.

"Merry Christmas Shimizu, thank you for all your hard work these past years." He spoke in a low, clear tone, his eyes glistening brighter than the very moon that rested in the foggy night, noticing how brightly colored Shimizu's face had become.

"T-T-T-Thank you, Iwaki-san…" she was barely able to croak, able to hear the loud bounding of her heartbeat in the chambers of her chest.

"It wasn't that bad, was it?" Iwaki asked back, snickering as the two entered back into the kitchen, Shimizu placing her hands on her burning cheeks, while the other two still remained there, motionless as their jaws dropped at the sight before them, Kyoko even more eager for her wish to be fulfilled.

"Perfect." A low voice spoke behind them, staring at her cell phone as she analyzed the picture on the screen.

"Yumi! There you are." Kyoko spoke, walking towards her sister as she caught a glance at the photograph she had taken on her phone, jealous as she relived that moment. "Honestly, you take a picture of _everything_ that happens! Damn it, lucky nee-chan!" The dark-haired adult whined, cursing the crystal clear picture that her twin had taken. "Just wait, soon enough you'll be taking a picture of Iwaki-san and _**me**_!" Leaving the two behind to attend to her own matters, Katou caught a glance at Yumi, noticing her fair physique as her thumb continuously danced onto her phone keyboard.

"If Kyoko's been mean to you tonight, don't take it to heart." She began, raising her head slightly as she noticed the older man's brightly lit orbs. "You look a lot like her boyfriend, so if she's been especially mean to you, she's using you as a scapegoat since her and her boyfriend got in a fight."

"That sure does explain a lot…" Katou sighed, having a bit of sympathy for Kyoko at those news. "Oh well, hopefully her and her boyfriend will sort it all out soon." Noticing Iwaki walk into the hallway, the blonde-haired man followed behind, asking his lover where he was headed. "Just looking for the bathroom."

Popping her head out from the room on the other end, an evil grin slowly began to curl onto Kyoko's pretty face. _"There he is." _She thought to herself, making sure not to be seen from his view. _"Just gotta make sure I do it the same way as nee-chan, and I'll get that kiss!"_ She snickered, hearing footsteps as she noticed a figure's shadow appear on the wall, using her queue as she bumped into the mans wide chest, apologizing as sweat trailed down her temples, cursing at her luck.

"Where's Iwaki? He was the one walking down the hall, not _**you**_!" She pouted; disappointingly irritated to see that it was Katou in front of her, instead of the other gorgeous man she mad been admiring the entire night.

"He was looking for the bathroom, and found out it wasn't here. So, since I was behind him, I ended up being the _lucky_ person underneath the mistletoe with you." Katou cringed, rolling his eyes as he exhaled a rugged sigh. "Let's just forget about it, no one saw us here so no need to follow that silly rule."

"A rule is a rule; I don't go back on it." Noticing Shimizu's corgi wake up from his nap, Kyoko petted his head gently, taking him in his arms as she raised him onto her chest, greeting him awake. "Hey there Pochi, you finally woke up! Do you wanna do mama a favor?" She whispered into his ear, scratching his throat as his tale began to wag.

"Hey, what are you-" With quick movements, Katou finally turned back to the cold-hearted demon, getting a sloppy, tongue filled kiss from her dog, Pochi. His eyes had widened with shock as a memorial cackle escaped from Kyoko's lips, enjoying this moment to the fullest.

"KYOKO!" Katou yelled at her, wiping his lips as he stared at her with venomous eyes.

"Always honor the rule of a mistletoe; even if it's with a dog! By the way, you might want to use some soup, Pochi has a cold. Just giving you the heads up~" She passed by him, walking down the hall as she whispered words of gratitude to her small companion.

Unfortunately, the next few hours had been filled with numerous failed attempts of trying to win a kiss from Iwaki, every trick of Kyoko's failing due to Katou's constant appearance. Playing the role of a stealthy cat, the blonde-haired man was able to ruin the young adults plans, until finally, she had admitted. Music had played, pleasant conversations were shared, and a truce had been built between Katou and Kyoko.

"Since you won't give up on protecting Iwaki-san, and since I'm freaking' tired of losing every time, you win. Truce?" She asked, holding out her palm open as Katou gladly shook her hand, able to give a heart felt smile at the fact he had won.

"Truce."

Checking his watch for the time, it was growing rather late. Thanking Shimizu for the invitation, Katou went looking for his gentle lover. "Iwaki-san, you almost ready to le-" Before Katou was able to finish his sentence, the older-man had clashed into him, his cheeks a rosy pink as his eyes were half shut.

"Sorry Katou, I guess I had too much to drink." He smiled, being handed his coat as Katou paused, a large smile appearing on his coy face. "Huh? Something wrong?" Iwaki asked, as Katou leaned towards his ear, whispering something as Iwaki had become sensitive to his hot breath.

"Look above." As Iwaki did so, a snort escaped from his nose, staring back at Katou with a sly, seductive glare.

"You're really going to do this here?" He asked, leaning closer as their noses almost touched.

"But of course, it _is_ a mistletoe." Katou smiled gently, placing his lips over Iwaki's as they shared a simple, but very romantic kiss, lasting for only a few seconds.

"Get a room you two!" Kyoko shouted back, a bit of jealousy in her voice, although even she had to admit that what she had scene was cute. Pushing him aside lightly after hearing Kyoko's voice, Iwaki cleared his throat, trying to hide the fact that he had enjoyed their bit of interaction as he placed a serious façade on his face, knowing fully well that he was failing terribly.

"Thank you for inviting us today, Shimizu, it was a really great party. Have a great Christmas. And also to you, Kyoko, Merry Christmas." He smiled gently, turning to his manager's sister as Katou opened the door to leave, Iwaki stepping out first as the blonde-haired man lingered a bit. Pointing his tongue out at Kyoko in a playful manner, Katou silently worded out without the use of his voice: _I win_. As he shut the door behind him, reminiscing in his innocent kiss with his lover.

"Iwaki-saaaan…" he called out, taking hold of his warm hand as he stared into his ghastly orbs, resisting the urge to hold him closer and whisper sweet nothings into his ear. "Do you think I can have another kiss before we get home? I think ours was cut off short…" He asked, bumping his forehead lightly as he noticed an adorable grimace form on Iwaki's face, knowing fully well that although his appearance would be deceiving, he was still given permission.

"Idiot, just go ahead…" Iwaki spoke, holding Katou tightly in his arms as the two locked into a passionate embrace, their lips caressing each other as the sound of Iwaki's cell phone had ruined their moment.

"Iwaki-san, leave it…" Katou tried to persuade, but by then the moment had already crashed harder than a racing car hitting the wall.

"It'll only take a moment." Flipping opened his phone, Iwaki had received a message from an unknown number, with a picture attached. Opening the file, the picture had taken only a few moments to load, until eventually Iwaki had seen it, covering his mouth with his hands as his shoulders shivered, tears forming in his gorgeous eyes as he was unable to refrain from laughing.

"Iwaki-san? What is it?" Taking hold of his cell phone, the older man was unable to respond for a few moments, Katou growing pale as he stared at the picture.

"When did you take that picture, anyways?" Iwaki laughed hardily, clutching his sides as he felt the pain circulate throughout his body.

"YUMI!" He yelled back at the house, noticing her staring at them from the window on the second floor. "THAT'S NOT FAIR!" Smiling innocently, she waved towards the two lovers, closing the blinds so that she could no longer be seen. "Come on Iwaki-san, delete it, delete it!" taking the phone back, Iwaki raced to the car, locking the picture with a password as it stayed untouchable.

"No way, I'm never deleting it!" He smiled in a devious manner, entering the passenger seat as he stuck out his tongue at his younger lover. Entering into the driver's seat, Katou pleaded for Iwaki to delete the picture their entire ride home.

"Come on Iwaki-san, delete it! Iwaki-saaaan!"

* * *

><p><strong>Merry Christmas and happy Holidays everyone!<strong>

**I hope you enjoyed! :)**


End file.
